videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory
War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory is a new game in the War Of Heroes Series, and a Crossover Game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. The game is developed by Ubisoft-Pixar and Infinity Ward, taking place in an Alternate Universe on Earth-135, where The Hero Coalition is defending The Multiverse from The Villain Armada. With the War Against the Villain Armada raging globally across Earth-135, players will step into the shoes of the 11 year old Scavenger named Kyle Reese, who joins the Coalition in hopes to save Earth-135 from the Armada and their leader, Scarecrow! The game is set to be released on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in 2018. The game takes place in an Altenate Trilogy known as the 'Final War' Trilogy, where Kyle wasn't sent back in time to defend Dash, and now joins The Hero Coalition to kill Scarecrow, who survived the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, in the final weeks of the War. This is non-canon to Incredibles: Dawn of Fate (which is the right part of the Ubisoft-Pixar Universe), and takes place in a Non-Canon, Alternate Trilogy. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Brandon Routh as David Walker/Hesh * David Vincent as Logan Walker * Stephen Lang as Elias Walker * Craig Fairbrass as Simon Riley/Ghost * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow "End of Your World" Trailer The trailer opens with an overshot of the Hero Coalition HQ in the destroyed city of Los Angeles as Kyle is heard narrating "We beat the Armada back... We destroyed their Capital City, killed their leader." as it shows Clementine, Kyle, Dash, Violet and Hesh as they charge throgh dozens of Armada Soldiers and destroy Tanks, Helicopters and others as a massive battle is going on next to them, and they all jump up and start shooting at a group of Armada Troops in front of them. It then shows Scarecrow walking through the darkened Coalition Base as explosions trigger all around him, and he massacres every Coalition Member he sees, and then it shows Kyle, Clementine, Dash and Violet in the Dark Dimension (the Armada's world of origin) as Scarecrow is standing in front of a massive beam of blue light as he says "This is the end of your world, and the beginning of mine!" as it shows Kyle and Scarecrow fighting and throwing each other through Mountains and dragging each other along the ground while running fast. Clementine then says "He's stronger than any of us!" and Kyle tells her "He's not stronger than all of us!" as he, Clementine, Dash and Violet all charge Scarecrow, who charges up a huge amount of Electrical Energy. Plot Act I-II (Pre-Los Angeles Offensive) The game starts with an overshot of several cities in a Post-Apocalyptic America, where the War Against the Villain Armada has ravaged the whole World, and narration from Clementine Everett is heard, saying "The War started 5 months ago. Globally raging and destroying every major city across the world. Our enemies, the Villain Armada, have invaded Earth using a massive fleet of Ships and Weapons. We, the Hero Coalition, are on the brink of winning, and now we find ourselves in an offensive War against an even more powerful enemy... But in these last weeks, the now-crippled Armada will be destroyed." as it shows the text 'San Francisco, September 8th, 2014'. The game then switches to the city of San Francisco at night, with destroyed skyscrapers and streets littered with corpses and destroyed Tanks, along with crashed Helicopters, VTOLs and massive Dropships. The game then switches to a massive battle between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada, with hundreds of Soldiers on each side firing bullets and Missiles at each other and ripping each side apart, as dozens of Fighter Jets and VTOL Warships engage each other in the air. In the midst of the absolute carnage of explosions, bloodshed and crashing Aircraft, Clementine is seen as she charges through a group of Armada Troops and shoots them all, gunning them down as she runs to cover, dodging a Stinger Missile that hits the ground next to her and explodes. Several Armada Troops then run over and aim their guns at her, but Dash comes in and kills all of the enemies, and then goes over to Clementine. Daah then asks "Alright, what do we have?" and Clementine brings up a small Holographic Map of the city, saying "There's about 12,000 Armada Troops out there, all armed with LMGs and Assault Rifles. Dozens of VTOL Warships, Razorbacks, Ospreys... Basically everything an Army needs! They've got Tanks, Smart Rockets, Juggernaut Armor, all of it!" and Dash asks "Is there anything besides adding fuel to the Armada's fire?!" as he nearly gets hit by a few bullets, and crawls over to the piece of cover with Clementine. Clementine then checks the Coalition Standby Arsenal using her Data Glove, and says "We've got a few A-10 Warthogs on the way to deliver a Percision Airstrike, and a few Ospreys coming in with Troop Transports and Tanks! But there's one problem: The Armada has a H-K Tank roaming the Terrain of the battlefield! We need some Canister Charges to blow it up, and allow our Air Support to come in!" as she and Dash are joined by Violet, and the three start running across the No Man's Land Terrain, which is covered with corpses, discarded Weapons, crashed Aircraft and dry blood. The three then sneak through No Man's Land, hiding behind Helicopter and VTOL Wreckages and destroyed Cars as missiles, bullets and explosions consume the battlefield as the Armada's Hunter Killer Tank (a massive Robot with wheel-like legs and Miniguns and Rocket Launchers attached to both sides) roams around the Terrain and crushes every discarded Weapon and corpse it rolls over. Clementine then readies a Thermo Canister Charge and then throws it into the H-K Tank's path, and the Tank rolls over it, resulting in it explode and causing the Tank to also explode, and then Violet puts a Forcefield over Clementine and Dash as a massive Orbital Strike comes in and hits the Forcefield, and shatters the Forcefield and causes Violet to scream in pain and she, Clementine and Dash are blasted back by a massive, purple Forcefield Explosion. Clementine then regains consciousness after a few seconds, and sees several Armada Troops surround her. Dash and Violet are then seen running away from Troops who are firing at them relentlessly, and the Soldiers aim their guns at Clementine and one Soldier says "Scarecrow wants her alive. This is one of the Heroes that killed Ozone in the Battle of New Washington." and Clementine looks around at the Troops as blood splatter covers her face and shirt. However, a Troop is then hit by a bullet as a gunshot rings out, and then all of the other Troops look behind them as a hooded boy jumps out from the ruins of a collapsed Building nearby, and he pulls out a Five Seven Pistol and shoots all of the Soldiers quickly, and then throws a Combat Knife into the last Soldier's eye, killing all of them. Clementine then looks up as the boy walks towards her and takes off his hood and mask, revealing himself to be Kyle Reese (the main character of the last game, War Of Heroes: Global Warfare). Kyle then helps Clementine up and says "Hey, Clementine. You look like you need some help." and Clementine responds "Yeah, thanks, Kyle. So, uh... What are we gonna do now?" and they see a H-K Drone Ship fly above, and Kyle says "Let's go. Follow me!" as they run into the ruins of No Man's Land as the Hero Coalition and Villain Armada keep battling violently several metres away from the two. A couple hours later, Kyle and Clementine are seen walking through the Outskirts of Metroville as the Villain Arnada retreats from the City and the Coalition has defeated them in yet another battle. Kyle then remarks "Looks like the Armada's getting sloppy. We've beaten them in, what, 67 engagements now?" and Clementine sits down to get some rest, saying "Thanks to you, Kyle. Don't forget, you helped Marcus kill Ozone 1 month ago." and Kyle sits next to her and asks "So, uh... How's your heart? After, you know, Marcus gave his so you could live?" and Clementine answers "I'm doing alright. Where have you been for the past few weeks?" and Kyle explains "I was sent to another Unit under a guy named Griggs. I came back here, though." and Clementine asks him "Why?" and he answers "I didn't want to leave you, Clem. Not after everything we've been through together, so I just asked Griggs to lay me off." and they start walking through the Outskirts, trying to get back to Coalition HQ in Los Angeles. The game then switches to 4 hours later at night as Kyle and Clementine find a desecrated and abandoned Cabin in the Chicago Outskirts, and Kyle asks "Think we should go inside to find some Supplies?" and Clementine answers "Yeah." and she signals him to carefully go in, which he does. The two then enter the Cabin (the same one seen in The Walking Dead: Season 2), and they look around for Supplies with their guns drawn. After a few minutes, Kyle goes up to a bedroom and finds a box, before opening it up and finding a few food cans, and he says "Clem, I found something." and Clementine comes into the room and then they take the food cans and out them in rucksacks. Kyle then takes one of the cans and cracks it open, saying "I'm starving. Let's eat from a couple cans, then get out of here, the Armada's Patrols will be here soon." as he eats the food in the cans with Clementine, who pulls a bottle out of the box, and says "It's... Whiskey. You want some?" and Kyle responds "Yeah. Here, I'll open it." as he opens the bottle of Whiskey and Clementine asks "You ever had Whiskey before?" and Kyle answers "No. It was my Dad's favourite drink, though." as he takes a sip, but then starts coughing as Clementine laughs, and then says "You alright?" and Kyle says "How can adults drink that stuff? Tastes gross!" and Clementine tells him "Oh, relax, you big baby. Has a real bad kick your first few times, but you'll get used to it eventually." and she drinks some of the Whiskey, and then puts it back down, saying "I've had a few drinks over the last year. That's how I've got used to it." and Kyle says "I'm gonna go to sleep for a few minutes. If the Armada gets here, wake me up." and Clementine tells him "I'll stay here with you. I might go to sleep too, but you can take the bed." as she loads up her P226 Pistol and sits on a nearby chair, and then falls asleep later. The game then switches to the next morning as Kyle is seen aiming a Sniper at a nearby Painted Target, and Clementine tells him "Hold your breath, steady your aim." and Kyle repeats her instructions and then fires, hitting the Target with perfect accuracy, and he says "I got it!" and Clementine says "You're getting better with Snipers, Kyle. I gave this one a Grip and Silencer to stay quiet and reduce the Recoil." and Kyle tells her "Yeah, so now it won't blast me back when I fire." and they holster their Weapons and keep heading through the Outskirts of Metroville, with Los Angeles only 20 miles away. However, while Kyle is holstering his new Sniper, he drops a picture of Clementine that was taken before the War Against the Villain Armada. Clementine then looks at the picture and says "That's me before the War. Taken about a year ago, and... Lee gave it to me." and Kyle responds "Yeah, you gave it to me. Said I could use it to remember you." as he picks the picture up and puts it in his pocket, then says "You know, before they died... My parents told me to remember the world before the Armada. They kept my hope up, reminding me what my life was like before the Great Invasion. Then, after 3 months, they died in San Francisco after an Armada Patrol gunned them both down... I thought I had nobody left to love in my life, someone to hold on to. I'd lost all hope that the Coalition would win... And then you came along, and you saved me in that Subway System, from that Armada Patrol. And when I was with you, it was the first time in months that I had hope, and I knew that there was a chance we could win." and Clementine responds "Thanks, Kyle. But you were the only hope the Coalition had back then. Now, the Armada is crippled and we're on the brink of winning this War." as they keep heading through the Woods in the Metroville Outskirts. Later that night, Kyle is sitting near a fire and trying to get warm and Clementine walks up and says "Hey, I found a few boxes of food. You alright, Kyle?" and Kyle responds "Yeah, I'm just... Really cold." and Clementine sits next to him and asks "So, what are you going to do after we kill Scarecrow? You know, after the Armada's gone?" and Kyle answers "I'm gonna go back to San Francisco. While the Governments are being put back together, and Cities are being repaired... I'm going to the Outskirts, and I'll rebuild my parents' old House, and... Use my hands for something other than killing." and Clementine asks "Can I... You know, come with you?" and Kyle responds "Yeah, sure. I could use some help, and... Maybe you could stay there with me." and his face goes red, and then Clementine leans her head on to Kyle's chest, and she tells him "You're a good person, Kyle. I couldn't have asked for a better person to be with." as they sit near the burning fire and they look at the ruins of Metroville. The game then switches to the Occupied City of Boston, Massachusetts, as a man walks through a Building with a Villain Armada Symbol on it. He then enters a room and sees Scarecrow sitting near his desk, and says "My lord... We're ready for the attack." and Scarecrow says "Good. Operation: Final Stand can now commence. Get the whole Armada in on this Attack, we need to do this now!" and he stands on a Balcony with thousands of Armada Troops, XS1 Goliaths, VTOL Warships and everything else an Army needs in front of him, and he says "Today, it is by my hand that the Coalition will fall! You will crawl, limb and drag yourselves through their defenders! The LA Offensive will prove that the Villain Armada is superior to all Humanity! We will kill every last one of the Coalition Troops and their Leaders... We will destroy the scourge that is Earth-135's Human population, and we will rebuild this ashen world in the image of my brother, Ozone. I am Scarecrow, the Ultimate Villain Lord... The extinction of Humanity and the Hero Coalition begins TODAY!!!" as the whole Villain Armada cheers for him and they yell "Hail Scarecrow! Hail Scarecrow! Hail Scarecrow! Hail Scarecrow!!" as the entire Villain Armada takes off towards Los Angles for a final epic battle between them and the Hero Coalition... With the fate of the Multiverse hanging in the balance! The LA Offensive (Final Battle) The game then switches to 3 days later, where it shows the text '2 days into Los Angeles Offensive' then switches to Kyle's first-person point of view as a Soldier is heard yelling "RPG!!" but gets hit by an RPG Missile, causing him and several others to be blasted back as Kyle grabs a KF5 SMG and starts unloading rounds into several Armada Members, and fights through the destroyed ruins of Los Angeles as RPG Missiles and Bullets fly around everywhere, causing massive explosions, falling skyscrapers and hundreds of dead Coalition and Armada Soldiers. After charging through hundreds of Armada Troops and killing them all, Kyle throws a Red Smoke Grenade and hears a voice on the Radio say "A-10s are inbound for Airstrike! Danger close!" and then several A-10 Warthogs fly in from above and drop Bombs all over the Battlefield, killing dozens of Armada Troops and even bringing down a massive Armada Carrier Ship, which crashes into the streets of LA and explode, killing hundreds. However, a Blackhawk Helicopter is then shot down, and Kyle tries to run away from it as it crashes behind him, but the explosion hits him and blasts him back several feet, causing him to hit his head and have a massive, open wound with blood streaming down the left side of his head, and he loses consciousness in minutes as a VTOL Warship comes in and starts gunning down dozens of Coalition Troops who desperately seek cover. A few minutes later, Kyle wakes up as he is in an Infirmary, and Clementine says "Kyle, we need to move! Scarecrosw's here, and the Armada is surrounding the Base!" as Elias calls them in the Radio, saying "All Coalition Units this net, this is Command! Scarecrow has entered the Base, repeat, Scarecrow is here!" and Clementine helps Kyle up, and passes him a Bizon SMG and a Lynx Sniper, saying "When you use the Sniper, remember what I taught you." and Kyle tells her "Clem,mI don't know of I can do this. I... I'm scared." and Clementine calms him down by grabbing his hand and saying "Kyle, you can do this... Follow me, alright? Just go, and don't look back." and she kisses him, and then says "Just follow my lead, alright? We need to get to Elias before Scarecrow gets to him!" as they get out of the Infirmary, seeing Dash and Violet shooting down several Mi-28 Gunships, which crash into the Base and cause moderate damage and cause Skyscrapers to collapse. 30 minutes later, Scarecrow is seen walking through the Hallways of the Coalition Command Tower, and then sees several Coalition Soldiers aim their guns at him. However, Scarecrow uses his Energy Obsorbtion to fire massive Psionic Rays at the Soldiers, killing them as he heads into the Command Room and sees Elias standing there. He then says "Well, well... Elias Walker, leader of the Hero Coalition and the Armada's biggest enemy!" and Elias tells him "You think you're gonna win today, Scarecrow?! No matter what you do here, no matter how many Troops or Choppers or Ships you call in, there is NO version of this where you come out on top!" and Scarecrow says "Wrong." as he denonstrates his powers and says "I'm going to use my Powers to open a Dark Portal. I will go to the Shattered Nexus, and then I will destroy Earth-135 and rebuild it in my image!! Face it. This is the end of your world, and the beginning of mine!" as he powers up his Psionic Rays, and Kyle, Clementine, Dash and Violet enter the massive room, attempting to stop Scarecrow. However, Scarecrow blasts Kyle and Clementine back, then blasts an Electricity Beam at Violet and Dash, but Violet forms a Forcefield around her and Dash, but Scarecrow's powers prove too strong as it destroys Violet's Forcefield, blasting her and Dash back also. Scarecrow then uses both of his hands to blast a massive Psionic Ray at Elias, shocking his entire body and burning his skin as he screams in pain, and Kyle tells "ELIAS!!!" as Scarecrow combines all his powers to create a massive Dark Portal and then go through it to the Shattered Nexus, and Kyle, Clementine, Dash and Violet run up to Elias, who is bleeding on the floor and says "Promise me... You'll stop him. If you destroy the Shattered Nexus, you can destroy the Villain Armada too. Do it, please... You four are the only hope Earth-135, possibly the Multiverse... Has..." as he draws his last breath and then dies, and then Hesh and Logan run in, and Hesh screams "Dad!! NO!!" as the two brothers run to their father's charred and bloody corpse, and then Kyle says "I'm going after Scarecrow!" and Clementine runs with him through the Dark Portal and into the Shattered Nexus, followed by Dash and Violet. The 4 Heroes, now inside the Shattered Nexus, see Scarecrow with a massive, blue Energy Beam blasting into the sky and creating a Portal that sends the Beam down to Earth-135 and starts slowly ripping the surface of the Planet to pieces, killing thousands of Coalition and Armada Troops as Scarecrow feeds off the Energy emitted by the Portal and Light Beam. Kyle then says "He's trying to create a Black Hole that will swallow Earth-135! If he does this, the Armada wins! He's pulling everything into this Nexus!" as hundreds of VTOLs, Vehicles and Choppers fall down from the Portal after being sucked in, and Scarecrow says "This is the end of your world, and the beginning of mine!" as the 4 Heroes stand and face him. After several minutes of fighting, which includes throwing each other through Mountains, dodging Energy Blasts and extremely intense battles, Kyle jumps above Scarecrow and then tries to stab him, but Scarecrow fires a Psionics Beam that shocks Kyle, holding him in place in mid-air, and Scarecrow says "For my brother..." as he shocks Kyle brutally, then blasts him backwards and causing him to smash down onto the ground, and Clementine yells "KYLE!! No!!" and Scarecrow blasts her back too, and then focuses on Dash, who zooms forward. Scarecrow then uses Telekinesis to summon a massive swarm of rocks and then throws them at Dash, blasting him back and burying him alive as Violet summons a Forcefield to block an Energy Blast used by Scarecrow. However, Scarecrow uses his Telekinesis to start crushing Violet's Forcefield and trap her in it, and says "Pity. You would have made powerful Villains..." as Violet starts to give into Scarecrow's power. Clementine then crawls over to the wounded Kyle and holds him, crying and saying "Kyle, please... You have to get up, help us! He's killing Dash and Violet!" and Kyle weakly tells her "I... Clem, I can't... Remember the life I wanted with you? Do we still... Have a chance?" and Clementine sadly tells him "Yeah, we do. But only if you stand up and fight!" and Kyle tries to get up, and eventually does, picking up his Lynx Sniper Rifle and then firing at Scarecrow, hitting the Villain Lord in the chest and causing him to grunt in pain as Dash and Violet are freed, and Violet wraps a massive wave of Energy around Scarecrow, who tries to fight back using his own Energy, and Violet says to the others "Go! Hurry!!! Get through the Portal, now!!" and Dash yells "No, Vi! We won't leave you!!" as he tries to run over to his sister, but Kyle and Clementine hold him back and start pulling him away as he starts crying and screaming for his sister, but Clementine tells him "Dash!! It's the only way..." as they start running towards the Portal, and then Dash uses his Super-Speed to get himself, Clementine and Kyle through the Dark Portal and out of the Shattered Nexus, and they all land next to the massive and deep crater caused by the Dark Destruction Beam. In the Shattered Nexus, Violet screams in rage as her Energy Beam collides with Scarecrow's and their hands touch, causing a massive explosion that causes both of them to scream in agony and pain as they are both wiped out by the massive Energetic Explosion, which spreads throught the entire Shattered Nexus and destroy it as thousands of Light Beams blast out of the massive Dark Portal, and then pulls in every single Armada Troop, Ship, VTOL and Helicopter on the destroyed Battlefield, and after the entire Villain Armada is sucked into the Shattered Nexus, the Portal closes and then the whole Shattered Nexus explodes, bringing the Armada to extinction as thousands of Coalition Troops cheer in triumph, as the War Against the Villain Armada has now officially ended in their victory, while Kyle, Clementine and Dash look in shock and extreme relief as Scarecrow is dead, the Armada is gone and the War has ended in Coalition Victory! Ending Scene ("7 Months Later", Earth-135 Rebuilt) The game then switches to 7 months later in the middle of 2015, almost a whole year after the Armada's Destruction and shows cities such as Chicago, Los Angeles, Metroville and hundreds of other cities being rebuilt as Skyscrapers are out back together and Construction Crews are in the middle of rebuilding hundreds of Cities across Earth-135, as the Armada is now destroyed, the War Against the Villain Armada has ended and the Hero Coalition has now become a Global Superpower and now guard Earth-135. In the San Francisco Outskirts, Kyle (now 12 years old) is seen rebuilding his parents' old House in the hills as Clementine walks up to him, saying "Hey, Kyle. You alright?" and Kyle responds "Hey, Clementine. I'm fine, by the way. I've almost finished with getting the house back together. What do you think?" and Clementine looks at the almost-rebuilt house, and says "Nice. Your parents would be really proud of you." as she looks at the Graves of Kyle's parents, Dennis aand Mary, then Kyle goes over to the Graves and puts his Five Seven Pistol down on his father's Grave, and says "I'm done, Clem. The Armada's gone, Earth's been rebuilt, and now we don't need to fight wars anymore." and he goes up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and saying "What are we gonna do now?" and Clementine responds by kissing him in the lips, then stopping after several seconds and saying "We can stay here, Kyle. Just you and me, in this house. We're free to choose our own lives now." and the game turns to black, and Kyle narrates, saying "It was over. Scarecrow was dead, the Armada was gone. Now Clementine and I could choose our own lives, so can everyone else on Earth. We may have lost millions of people, but now that Earth has been rebuilt... It's finally, all over. My name is Kyle Reese, and there is no fate but what we make." and the game's Credits roll, ending the game and possibly the entire WOH Series. Post-Credits Scene After the game's credits, the game switches to the flaming and destroyed Shattered Nexus, which has thousands of crashed Armada Ships and VTOL Warships all over the surface as the camera pans down to a massive pile of rubble. In the rubble, a hand later bursts out and is seen to be Scarecrow's arm, which now has burnt and ripped-off skin with blood all over it as the wounds on Scarecrow's arm glow green and start to heal extremely quickly, and the screen cuts to black. Sequel Main Article: War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights